This invention relates to a torquable catheter and method and more particularly to a torquable catheter with steerable tip and method.
In the past, steerable catheters have heretofore been provided to facilitate maneuvering in blood vessels. However, in the past with such devices it has been difficult to achieve a substantially one to one rate of movement for the proximal and distal extremities of the catheter. There is therefore a need for a new and improved catheter Which can achieve such a one-to-one ratio and a method for making the same.